


19

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: JONAS, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nick's 19th Birthday and Logan wants to give him the perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19

Nick’s P.O.V.

“Babe.” I hear a soft whisper.

“Babe.” There it is again.

“Nick baby, wake up.” My eyes flutter open to see my lover’s wonderful smile, his warm blue eyes and perfect dark brown hair. “Today’s your special day.” He brushes a stray curl out of my face and tucks it behind my ear before leaving a tender kiss on my forehead. I groan and attempt to pull the covers over my head. I just want to go back to sleep. “Happy nineteenth birthday baby!” He beams giving me long sweet kiss, and I smile into it.

“Thanks.” I yawn. “What time is it?”

“Nine thirty and we’ve got things to do!” He throws the covers off of both of us and straddles me. “C’mon let’s start the day by making love.”

“Logan you know I’d love that more than anything,” I start to playfully push him away, “but I’m still really fucking sore from last night.” I swear Logan is a sex addict. I mean, if he could he would have sex all day every day. I’m definitely not complaining though. Sex with him is like magic. He’s the best I’ve ever had, which isn’t saying much because I’ve only slept with two other people besides him, but that doesn’t matter.

“I guess I really did tear your ass up didn’t I!” Logan giggles. “C’mon then let me just suck your cock!” I scratch my temple as if I really have to think about my answer. “It’ll be like…like…like a birthday-morning blow job…” Logan’s saying this as he begins playing with the hem of my boxers. How can I resist a sexual favor from him! It’s so sexy, so fucking sexy the way he’s biting his lip, already sliding his hand into my boxers.

“Logan, Joe’s in the room right next to us.” I say. Joe and I are renting a condo together so we can ‘be free and not feel oppressed by the man,’ or so he says. But his true intentions were revealed within the first three days we moved in. He brings a new girl here almost every night, sometimes two or three. Drugs are usually involved. Done before, after, or sometimes even during the sex. I worry about him.

“So?” Logan says innocently batting his eyes.

“Can we at least lock the door?” I ask.

“Naaah it makes it more exciting! Plus he’s sleeping like a log, and even if he wakes up I’m sure he would enjoy the show! Me, sucking your nice long cock while you moan in ecstasy, finally you’ll shoot your load into my mouth and I’ll swallow it, licking my lips before I kiss a trail back up to your mouth.” Logan’s hand is already well down my boxers and he’s just reached my penis. I gasp and he continues to talk, slowly stroking me at the same time. “And then I’ll open my mouth and let you suck on my tongue so you can taste yourself.”

“Fuck Logan I’m so hard right now. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” My penis is literally on fire right now. I just want it in his mouth.

Logan smiles then leisurely takes my boxers off, teasing me. “What are you doing” I huff like an impatient child. Logan’s staring at my cock…just staring at it and licking his lips…he does this every damn time.

“I fucking love your cock.” Logan inhales then exhales slowly, smirking before bringing his lips to mine. Our mouths open on contact and our tongues viciously battle for dominance, automatically entranced by lust.

The kiss deepens as he fondles my penis. He breaks away from me and looks me dead in the eyes before moving his mouth to my neck to suck on it. I arch my back while he starts to suck with more intensity, occasionally biting me. He leaves a big red hicky behind and begins to kiss my collar bone, then my chest, then my belly button, and continues until he gets to my innermost thigh. Logan grabs my penis and begins to softly blow on it, sending shivers down my spine. “You’re driving me insane!” I quiver.

“You want me to shove your nice long cock in my mouth baby? You gunna fuck me in the mouth?” Logan growls and blows on my penis again. I nod my head in desperation; I’m so hard it hurts. “Tell me what you want Nicky…My sweet sweet Nicky.” He blows again.

“I want you to suck my cock.” I pant.

“What sweetheart? I can’t hear you.” Logan smirks.

“I want you to suck my cock.”

“Hmmhh? I’m still having some trouble hearing you Nicky.”

“BITCH, SUCK MY FUCKING COCK!”

“Oh so I’m your bitch now? Mmmm feisty… I love it.”

“JUST PUT MY GODDAMN PENIS IN YOUR MOUTH… I’M BEGGING YOU”

Logan smirks before taking my length into his mouth. He takes me in deep, humming while he uses his hand to work my penis. “Mmm Logan you look so sexy with your head bobbing up and down on my dick.”

He looks me in the eyes and takes my cock out of his mouth to speak, “Stand up against the wall Nicky.” He demands, and I get off my back, making my way to the wall. I get there quickly and Logan gets right back to work. He licks my penis from the shaft to head and begins to fondle my balls, blowing again. He lick’s the head of my penis in a circular motion and I close my eyes with a sigh of pleasure.

“Ohhh babe that feels so good!” I moan and Logan picks up speed. He gently squeezes my balls as his head bobs back and forth with a fast paced rhythm. “Shit babe!” I whimper and violently begin to thrust my cock into Logan’s mouth. “I’m gunna cum babe, I’m gunna cum.” Logan swirls his tongue around my penis. I tangle my hands into his hair and push his face closer to my pelvis, driving my dick further into his mouth with each thrust. “Fucking shit babe I’m gunna…I’m…Ohhhhh FUUUUCCCKK I’M CUMING, I’M COMING SHIIIITTT!” I scream and my entire body quivers with pleasure, as I ride the electrifying current of my titillating orgasm. Logan takes my penis out of his mouth and points it at his face as an explosion of cum erupts from my penis. It gets everywhere: in his mouth, on his face, in his hair, and on my floor. I’m totally spent. I’m only able to stand because Logan now has both of his hands on my hips and is using them to prop me up.

Suddenly my door flies open.

“HAPPY BIRTH—” the chorus of voices is interrupted by ear-piercing female screams, many ‘what the fuck’s,’ and an ‘ayyy get it bro!’ that I assume came from Joe.

Then there’s silence. I’m afraid to open my eyes… this can’t be happening. I look down at Logan to see that he has already swallowed his cum-serving…damn I missed it! But he still has most of the cum still dripping from his face.

“Sooo were just going to come back again in ten minutes and try that again…” I hear Kevin say, “And pretend like this never even happened. Ohhh-kaay…” I hear the footsteps of everyone leaving the room and a soft thud as the door is shut.

Logan and I stare at each other in silence for a split second before we both burst out laughing, falling to the floor. “Well that’s embarrassing!” Logan laughs then lets out a puff of air when I roll on top of him.

“Frankie’s probably scarred for life!” I exclaim, “But it was so worth it”

“You probably just turned him gay…”

“Well then you better not leave me for my kid brother!”

“You stupid fuck!”

“You know you love me.” I smile.

“I do.” Logan smiles back at me, “I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas.”

“And I love you Logan Wade Lerman.” I breathe, and bring my lips down to his, giving him a soft, sweet kiss. I bit Logan’s bottom lip, and with that he opened his mouth and we played a little game of tonsil hockey.

“Pineapple.” I exhale after I break away from the kiss, “My cum tastes like…Pineapple.”

Logan raised his left eyebrow and smirked, “You’re a funny guy you know that Jonas.”

“So I’ve been told!” I roll off of Logan and we get off of the floor. I lend him my hand and he takes it.

“Happy Birthday Babe.” Logan whispers in my ear as he holds me tightly in an embrace. I just want to stand here forever in his arms and never let him go. He was the best thing I could have ever asked for.

“A birthday’s not complete without a little birthday sex.” I hum in Logan’s ear suggestively.

“Your ass couldn’t handle me!”

“Your Right.”

“I always am.”

“You always are.” I assure him.

We stand holding each other in perfect silence, our hands interlocked, and I hear only one silently repeated whisper.

“Happy Birthday Babe.”

FIN


End file.
